Zephyr
Zephyr is ZodiaDragon's dragonsona, so please don't use him without explicit permission. |} Description Zephyr is more or less your average SeaWing. He stands right around the same height as most others the same age as himself, which means that he isn't likely to stand out in a crowd if you weren't looking for him. His scales are a pale blue color, with silver-ish underscales. He's not particularly strong, but he's agile and able to move around quickly without use of flying. His eyes seem to change color depending on the lighting. Dark surroundings result in dark brown eyes, while brighter areas reveal greens, blues, and even red within his eyes. (Zodia's note: This is how my real life eyes behave. They're dark brown at night and green / red during the day.) Zephyr's wardrobe is extremely limited, usually consisting of simple clothing (exclusively plain shirts--he's not a fan of designs) and dark-colored relaxed jeans (no skinny jeans, too tight on the legs). When it gets hot, he tends to ditch the jacket, but he rarely wears bright, neon colors (he never wears neon colors, to be precise). Fortunately, he is able to dress up at least somewhat. He owns a small bit of button-down shirts, which are his immediate choice of dress clothing. One this is for certain: he will never wear a tuxedo if he has any power over it (he views them as "stuffy" and "uncomfortable"). Zephyr has a few marks that he's gathered, usually from doing something stupid. For instance, he has a scar down the front of his left hind leg, from when he accidentally got his leg cut by a lack of pre-planning. He also has a small scar on his forehead, right below his fins, which one can't really see unless they're looking for it. Personality Zephyr is more or less your typical nerdy SeaWing. For the most part, at least. Since he's an introvert, he's more likely to come off as an antisocial little nerd dragon, since he's a bit of a know-it-all, and he doesn't interact as much as you might expect him to. While not big on social interaction, he does try to actually talk to people, even if it tends to not end as planned. Of course, you can't really get away with having no friends (contrary to Zephyr's beliefs), so he has had to make at least a couple of friends over the course of his life. Around those that he considers a friend, Zephyr will talk and joke around, often coming off as sarcastic to anybody who looks on. When he has a good friend, he will always remain loyal to them. Zephyr is an introvert, so he loses his social energy extremely quickly. No matter how close a friend he may be with someone, he can only stand so much continuous interaction, and simply needs to have a break every now and then. He can spend a lot of time on his own without issue, and more often than not, needs it in order to not get grumpy. Just like sleeping. Zephyr is the kind of dragon that's good for grabbing and hanging out with. Since he's really quiet, he prefers to remain in a small group, particularly away from noise. Of course, that doesn't mean he's about to skip out on at least some social time, so he uses his quiet time to hang out with others. After some events happened involving Zephyr in the past, his opinions on certain behaviors have changed drastically. Zephyr has a strong hatred for people who openly place themselves above others, putting other people down in the process. In addition, he strongly dislikes people who manipulate others for their own gain. He dislikes these behaviors, among others, because he once acted in that manner himself, and has realized that doing so causes problems not only for others, but for his own emotional health as well. Abilities Being a SeaWing, Zephyr possesses all of the natural abilities that SeaWings naturally have, which consists of their strong swim speed, their powerful tails, seeing in the dark, and breathing underwater. Zephyr, unfortunately, isn't too good at a lot of the things deemed creative or interesting. The best things he has going for him are his writing skills (which are debatable), his intelligence (also debatable), and his agility (which is still, also, debatable). Relationships Catfish: Tenny's gf--Zephyr gets along with her ok, and sometimes they team up to bully Tenny. Fun times. Tension: Tenny is honestly one of Zephyr's best friends and one of the members of the Cool Kids Club. Zephyr is basically Tenny's mom, and together they're unstoppable. (Please send help. They're too strong.) T4639421: Zephyr and Tsundere go way back. They once formed an exploration team and saved the pokemon world while spreading insanity and using violent seeds to kill off the evil version of the god of time. Feels were had. Tund: Tund is the freshman of the Cool Kids Club, and Zephyr often can't handle how much of a freshman she is. Zephyr wishes he could say he can't wait for Tund to become a sophomore but he knows that Tund is always doomed to be a freshman. Forever. Wings: Wings is an actual weeb, but whether she is the superior weeb of the Cool Kids Club is still in debate. The two of them are also the metaphorical parents of the Cool Kids Club. Zephyr wants a divorce. Gallery Never_gonna_tell_a_lie.png|by Luster Z-man.png|by Toons Zephyrbubbles.png|by Totalmudwing Gangsymbolsjkitsjuststupidtshirts.png|by Luster Dragon-zodia (1).gif|by Daybreak the Traveler joe_pen.jpg|by Luster Zodi_REDO.png|by Luster __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (ZodiaDragon) Category:Characters